Gundam 00: Wings of Peace
by YoshinoYuy-DeadAccount
Summary: During a Period of constant wars, how will five young pilots shape the worlds' view of peace? UP FOR ADOPTION. Check profile for more information.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot chapter

Gundam 00: Wings of Peace

By: YoshinoYuy

Story started – 11pm 2/23/11 est – posted on FF 2/24/11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Wing, they are property of Bandai/Sunrise. This is fanfiction for entertainment purposes only.

**bold - A/N**

_Italic - thoughts or Letter reading and etc_

Underline - Location change

**Before I begin I just want to say that I'm doing this earlier because although I am more than 50 % done with the current chapter of my other fanfic, I just felt like taking a small break from it so I'm not forcing anything out. Like use this story to bring out more ideas for the other and vice versa. And read the A/N at the end before you review.**

The Year is 2307 A.D. Mankind has depleted fossil fuels and turned to another alternative source of power: Solar energy. To gain access to this great energy, humans have built great structures known as Orbital Elevators. The world was once united under one military rule; a group known as The Organization of the Zodiac or OZ. By using their combined resources they were able to build three of these Elevators. It seemed as though humanity was going toward a path of peace. Everything changed when OZ split into three factions: The United Earth Sphere Alliance or simply The Alliance, Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations or Union, and OZ.

These three nations possessed similar weapons, having come from one military group in the past, but over time things have changed. While OZ and the Alliance focused on improving their units. The Leo and Aries; The Union took the designs of the two and created their own series of mass produced units. The Flag and Enact.

As the three groups waged war on each other, the wars seem to have no end. Even in the future—the 23rd century, man has still not united in the name of peace.

_Far out in space_

The deep darkness of space seemed vast and endless. Space has only brought a new territory for humanity to fight in. The broken armor pieces of Leos lay out in space like trash in the sea. A small clutter of parts began to fluctuate as the clutter glows a light green before changing and revealing itself to be a space ship.

Inside this ship a woman with long burgundy colored hair sat at the center of the room. "Send the Meisters…" she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am" a pink haired female said.

The Ship's catapults opened as four carriers shot out and head to earth. The final carrier was shaped more like a shuttle. It launches from the ship and heads off. The five objects head for specific locations on earth, disguising themselves as shooting stars.

"It's begun…" the burgundy haired woman said

Others in the bridge of the ship looked at the five objects as they thought of what would happen now.

"Ptolemy, proceeding to Mission point." A short dark haired male said.

He pushed the controls on the ship as the ship moved leaving behind a trail of green particles.

_OZ resource Satellite_

Soldiers in the Satellite relaxed as they saw nothing on the radar. One of the soldiers on the scanners noticed a disturbance as his sensors fuzzed up and the sound broke apart. "Commander….something's wrong with the radar" The commander moved toward his scanner and looked at the soldier's screen. "Contact Lt. Zechs!"

_Zech's location_

The soldiers did as ordered trying to get a message out to Colonel Zechs. The ship Lt. Zechs was in found the message vague and fading in and out. One of them turned around the looking at the Colonel. "Lieutenant…it seems we're getting some kind of message…but there's interferences with our radio and sensors."

Zechs putdown his book as he looked at the soldier. "Then it mustn't be a trustworthy message…" he said stating what he believed to be the obvious. The soldier smiles slightly at him and moved to the side so Zechs could see the group contacting them. "Hmm…Looks like they want us to do their job….I could have been down on Earth at the Unions demonstration. But here I am doing double the amount of work, due to incompetent soldiers…"

Zechs looked forward at the Earth when he hears an alert. He looks down at the message as he reads it. "Look at point J39….." he read aloud. The pilot of the shuttle looked up at Zechs. "Lieutenant, should we look at the direction?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but its better than just patrolling the area here doing nothing." He said nodding his head.

The shuttle pilot heads to the point to see what the message was about. Zechs stood behind the two as he looked to see a white shuttle, but what surprised him was this shuttle seemed to be leaving green particles. "What's with that light…?" he asks himself.

_White Shuttle_

A pilot sat in a cockpit as his yellow suit covered his body. His helmet hid his face as he looked at the screens in the cockpit. "Particle dispersal at minimum level…preparing to increase particle output for atmospheric descent." The pilot said in a monotone voice.

He turns the right control as if he was revving a motorcycle. The rear of the shuttle released more of the green particles as he neared the atmosphere.

Below was a civilian shuttle preparing to head down to earth. The pilot just ignored them as he had his suit concealed by the disguise. "Hmm..." The pilot was calm and showed a cool level head. He hears a small alert in his suit as his attention turned toward the right. He looks at the small screen showing the image of the blue ship above him.

"That's a…OZ carrier…damn it, I've been spotted!"

The white shuttle descends down to earth, entering the atmosphere. The pilot increased his speed as he passes the civilian shuttle.

_OZ carrier_

Zechs stares as the white shuttle descends down quickly. He wondered if what he looked at was an actual shuttle or something more. He was fixated on the particles the shuttle released.

"Is the pilot of that shuttle crazy? If he goes any faster the people will die." One of the soldiers said.

"That is no ordinary shuttle…" Zechs comments as he kept his eyes fixated on the falling object.

In the Civilian shuttle a light brown haired girl looked as she saw the shuttle descending so quickly. "What's going on, Father…why is that shuttle going down so quickly?"

A bearded brunette man glanced as he noticed the particles. "Celestial Being…." He said softly.

The girl turned around and looked at her father questioningly. "Celestial…Being?"

_White Shuttle Pilot_

The pilot pushed some buttons behind the controls as the cockpit shook from the atmospheric re-entry. "Damn it. I've got to head down now. I can't afford to screw up now…" he said as he knew it was just a few more moments until the mission began. He had a deadline to make before the mission starts and he did not intend on missing it due to being spotted.

The white shuttle pieces were purged as wings spread out revealing the object underneath to be a mobile armor. The suit was white mainly, the upper body and some lower parts had a dark blue on the armor and the nose of the mobile armor was a red shield that had white areas. The tip of the mobile armor seemed to be a rifle.

_OZ carrier_

Under his mask; Zech's eyes widened as he had his mouth opened for a moment. "It's a mobile armor?"

Zechs and his men watched as they saw the mobile armor turning itself around.

_Mobile armor pilot_

"I'll shoot down the carrier before initiating the mission…" the pilot said as he turns the mobile armor around.

The shuttle pilot looked as he saw the mobile armor turning around and heading towards them. "It looks like it's headed straight for us. What do you want us to do?"

"Is my Leo ready?"

"You intend on fighting the new mobile armor?" one of them questioned.

"It's a matter of self-defense…isn't it?"

Zechs heads to the hangar to get a Leo ready to launch.

The back of the blue ship opened as the Leo slid out. The suit was equipped with a dober gun. Zechs dashed down assuming that the mobile armor was still below him. He looked up hearing the sensors and seeing the red alert light.

"He's above?"

The mobile armor flew down past Zechs as he aimed and fired a round at the suit. The cockpit shook as the pilot continued descending. "This guy's good…."

Zechs gave to order for the suits to pursue this mobile armor as he looked down.

The pilot stepped on the left thruster and moved a handle on the ceiling forward. The mobile armor transformed into a mobile suit. It continues its descent.

"It transformed?" Zechs said in shock.

"Lieutenant, let us handle this mobile suit." The two Aries left the Leo after attaching a parachute to the suits back. Zechs narrowed his eyes as he didn't like the thought of his men heading down there. He noticed how the suit didn't seem to show any sort of damage to the dober gun's round.

"_I don't like this one bit."_ He thought.

_Ptolemy_

The ship continued on its course, almost nearing its destination to start the mission. "Miss Sumeragi!" the pink haired girl said.

Sumeragi turned around to look at the pink haired girl. "What is it Feldt?"

"Wing has released its cover before the intended time. Veda shows record of him purging the armor as he entered the atmosphere."

"What?" Sumeragi questioned a bit surprised by this.

"It seems its engaging two units. We can't confirm which units they are unless we're closer." Feldt said.

Sumeragi thought for a moment as she thinks back to her planning and probability testing. "There was a chance that they would be spotted…but Veda and My predictions came out at a 20% chance of detection…what's going on here..?" she thought.

"Connect me through." She ordered.

"Rodger," a light browned curly haired girl said as she establishes the COM-link with Wing's pilot and the Ptolemy.

_Wing_

The pilot held onto the controls tightly as he narrowed his eyes. He knew he would have to eliminate all forces if he wanted to make it there on time for the mission. "Hmmm….huh?" the pilot heard a voice on his communicator he had in his ear. "Sumeragi?" he questioned.

"What's going on, Heero?"

"Somehow I've been spotted."

"Your mission will be to eliminate those forces and then head to the location of the mission. You have twenty minutes."

Heero narrows his eyes as he glanced back. The Aries fired their machine guns at him but the rounds missed or did nothing to the armor. "Mission accepted." He said.

The Wing turned around and aimed its rifle. The crosshairs hovered over the two suits as the rifle charged. The pilots in the Aries continued to fire ignoring what Heero did. He pushes the trigger and a large pink beam fires out of the rifle engulfing the two suits and destroying them.

Zechs looked as he saw the destruction caused by the rifle. "Two suits in one shot, not too shabby…." He said.

Heero locks onto the last suit as he let the crosshairs hover over the Leo. He fires the rifle again, but Zechs saw the maneuver and jettison's the parachute and dober gun, diving down at the Wing.

Heero grunted looking at the time. "I don't have time for this…." He said to himself as he saw the Leo pull out a saber from the round shield. The Leo swung its saber but the Wing caught the forearm and stops it. Zechs decides to trap the pilot as he locks the suit in a hold. He got out and stood on the cockpit hatch seeing a marking on the Wing, _GUNDAM _He memorizes the word and then leaves jumping off the Leo and releasing his parachute.

Heero's eyes widened as he fires the Vulcans and machine cannons at the empty Leo destroying it. He then heads to the mission point as the Wing transformed back to its bird mode.

Zechs watched as he slowly drifts down to the ocean. "Gundam…just what is a Gundam?"

_Ptolemy_

Sumeragi looked as she saw the Wing leave and continue on course.

"Wing has continued on course with mission, ten minutes until Phase one begins" Feldt informs.

Sumeragi wanted to think more about what was going on. How did Heero and Wing get spotted when their GN particles should of hid them? She pushed those thoughts back into her mind as she focused on the mission.

_Union Demonstration_

The Union hosted an open demonstration of their Flag unit. The suit shows how efficiently it could move and how powerful it was.

A man with gelled back hair watched as a female with glasses and a stern look sat by him. "Why do you feel that we need to be here, Your Excellency?" she asks.

"OZ may be the largest military group since the divergence, but the Union is shown to have the most potential. Can you not see how the new Flag unit flows elegantly as if the pilot were fighting in the battle himself?"

"I'm sorry. I do not see how this suit is greater. It pales in comparison to our long lasting Leo suits." She said apologetically.

The Flag stopped as the pilot got out and yelled. "I heard that, I'll bet you a thousand dollars I'll take out ten Leo's in this Flag!"

"I apologize once again. It seems I was wrong on one account. The Flag's communication device is superior to the Leos, if it means that its unnecessarily louder" she comments rudely directing her insult at the pilot.

"Hey why don't you come down here and say that to my—"

The pilots signal died out as everyone in the area seemed to get radio interference.

"My phone won't work..!" many people shouted.

People looked at their phones confused by what was happening.

The people looked up as they saw a mobile suit that they've never seen before appear in front of the flag. It had a bright red shield connected to its left arm and in its left hand, the long rifle which many people found it hard to believe there would be a mobile suit with such a long weapon in hand.

"Phase one, begin…" Heero said to himself.

The light brown haired man stood up in interest of this new mobile suit. "Is that another new model of the Union's?"

"I don't believe so…we should leave now,"

"Just a moment, Lady Une."

The pilot of the Flag looked at the mobile suit in front of him yelling at him obnoxiously. When Heero gave no response to him the pilot got into the suit and grinned. "Fine if you won't talk in your suit, I'll just have to cut that suit up until you do talk!"

"I'm Patrick Colasour, one of the Union's top Aces!" the Flag pulled out a sonic blade and channels the plasma energy into the blade and creates a plasma sword. The Flag thrusts the blade forward toward the Wing.

Heero moved to the side and then rotates the shield allowing it an easier access to its sabers. The Wing drew a beam saber and slashed the arm of the Flag away cutting the arm stopping at the shoulder.

Patrick and everyone still in the seats stared in awe at how fast this new machine moved. "But I'm a—"

Patrick couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw the Wing aiming its rifle at the suit. Heero sets the particle blast output to 10%. Heero pulls the trigger as the beam shot out of the rifle. The beam shot was still powerful, but not enough to destroy a lot of the Flag's armor, leaving the pilot alive.

The light frame of the Flag fell down from the force of the close range blast. The Wing flew up and heads out of the area.

"Lady Une, look at that…that light from the back of the suit…" the light brown haired man said.

"Mr. Treize, we should leave now. The Union will not let whoever did this get away that easily. The area will become a battlefield. "

He nods in agreement as they took their leave.

_Ptolemy_

"Wing has finished Phase one, moving into phase two. All other Meisters commence attacks." Feldt said.

Each location that the shooting stars fell a "Gundam" appeared and attacked various bases of military operations; completely wiping the forces out.

As he left, Heero was followed by a large group of Flags and Enacts. Heero uses the Buster Rifle to destroy the suits that followed him as he continued on to the next location. "Heero Yuy, Mission complete."

At a mobile suit manufacturing base, the inside suddenly explodes as a beam slashed through the containers for fuel and other things needed for manufacturing suits. "This is Duo Maxwell; I've destroyed the main monitor here. Now I just got to slice my way out of this battle."

At another base, the mobile suits were bombarded with fire as a red and orange suit walked up to them and kept a constant rate of fire. "The original mission was to just stop you from fighting, but if you're so determined to fight then I'll destroy everything! Battle record 001: Name, Trowa Barton, for the record." The mobile suit's chest and shoulder armor opened and released missiles and more bullets at the enemies.

At the Desert, a group of Leos searched for the falling star when they were blind sighted and a black and white colored suit destroys them with ease. "Quatre here, I've killed the enemy." He sighed, "I told you to give up….." he said softly to himself.

The final "Gundam" stood on ships as it used its Dragon fang and its flamethrower to burn everything to the ground, destroying the ships, suits and rebelling soldiers along with it, "My names Wufei, I'm not hiding anything."

Back in the Ptolemy reports from the Meisters came in. "All Meisters have successfully finished Phase two." The brown haired girl said.

"Good, prepared to upload the message to all major networks, Christine." Sumeragi ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am" she said.

That day, the day that these "Gundams" appeared, cause a mass confusion between all the nations. When the people turned on their televisions they noticed something odd. Each channel showed a broadcast of a bald man sitting in a chair.

The broadcast began with the words "We are Celestial Being"

**I'm posting this on gundam 00 section because it does not fully involve all major characters from both series (I am not fully sure yet,) but as it stands now it is a 00 plot using Wing suits, and some Wing plot. This is just a "pilot" chapter. So errors will most likely be present, though I did edit it. If I get good feedback and people want me to continue, I'll plan out more chapters.**

**WAS in normal section but the story kept being bumped down due to many normal stories being updated. So I'd rather wait a month or two in crossover section rather than a year or more just for a test chapter/pilot.**


	2. Chapter 1: Shooting Celestial Stars

**Gundam 00: Wings of Peace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Wing; they are property of Bandai/Sunrise. This is fan fiction for entertainment purposes only.**

**Okay before you read, yes I know this is not chapter two, and that I said I'd update this or do something with this once Hope of humanity was finished, but I got bored and worked on it while looking up facts/references for chapter 17. And I'm not going to deny it; I read the author's note on Aldaeus' story about the 00/GW section not having any updates whatsoever. So that in turn also motivated me to do this change/update.**

**Now this chapter is similar to the test pilot, but with some alterations and added detail. I looked at the chapter and compared it with my latest chapters and it pales in comparison at the amount of detail I've gotten used to adding and my writing has slightly changed. That is why I give you and updated/revised Chapter One. Please don't just think it will be completely boring just because I said its similar or the same thing or that it's not an actual update (think of this as a positive update). Unlike the other chapter this is what's going to be the actual first chapter for this story. Now, without any more notes, enjoy.**

**Well one more note, sorry for the long A/N at the beginning and ending**

**_Chapter 1: Shooting Celestial Stars_**

_2300 A.D._

A young boy stood in front of a dying man. The young boy had a head of dark brown and Prussian blue eyes. His eyes had a glow of pure kindness. The dying man looked at the boy smiling, despite all the pain he felt from the bullet wound. The once olive colored uniform was slowly changing hues, stained from the blood. The man pointed at the boy.

"Listen-, don't forget what I told you before we left. It's the last lesson this old fool can give you."

The boy stared at him listening closely. He did all he could to remain calm as he listened to the man's words. "…"

The man smiled thinking about all the things he went through with the boy. How he took care of him, taught him all the skills he had access to, and all the bonding that occurred. "These last few years…we spend together…" His voice slowed down as he slipped closer and closer to the reapers grasp. "W-weren't so bad…"

The man smiled as he died. His arm fell down dropping a small device no larger than a handheld flashlight. The boy reached down, taking hold of the device. He stared at it for a moment and glanced at the dead body of the man whom he called "dad" on multiple occasions. "So this…is the job left unfinished?" he questioned.

The boy looked toward the tallest building at the facility. He raised the device, trigger under his thumb. Without a second thought, the boy pushed the trigger on the device, sending a signal to the explosives. The building bursts into flames. Windows shattered; walls broke apart and rained down. The soldiers in the building had few places to go. The building filled up with smoke as many tried desperately to escape. Many died, but few managed to leave without much harm. The explosions and fire caused surrounding damage to the other buildings turning the area into nothing but a wasteland.

Hours later the boy walked through the destruction he caused, the rain poured heavily on his small body. His wet clothes hugged his body sticking to it like glue. The boy walked about aimlessly trying to find another purpose in life. The young boy traveled, going from one place to another. He looked at a long object that soared up to the sky. It was just barely visible from his location, looking more like a small pole than a large structure.

"Hmm…"

_2304 A.D._

In a derelict town a tall brown haired boy walked through the abandoned streets. He wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with black shorts that hugged his lower half comfortably. His tan colored shoes was odd compared to the dark colors of his outfit, but somehow seemed perfect nonetheless. The boy walked by a small alley way.

"Hey…"

He stopped and turned toward the source of the call. He looked at an old man standing by the wall of the abandoned building. The old man had a long gray beard and mustache that pointed down unnaturally. His eyes were covered by a pair of glasses that rested comfortably on his nose. He looked at the boy's eyes smiling.

"You have nice eyes. Do you want to be a Gundam Meister?"

The boy stood silently. His thoughts were filled with the last words the man said to him. _"Do as your heart tells you. That is the right path."_ Listening to those words to heart he followed his emotions, accepting the old man's offer. "Sure…"

_Years Later_

The Year is 2307 A.D. Mankind has depleted fossil fuels and turned to another alternative source of power: Solar energy. To gain access to this great energy, humans have built great structures known as Orbital Elevators. These gargantuan structures stretched out to the outer reaches of space, surrounding earth.

This revolutionary feet was possible by the unification of the world. The world was once united under one military rule; a group known as The Organization of the Zodiac or OZ. By using their combined resources they were able to build three of these Elevators. It seemed as though humanity was going toward a path of everlasting peace. Everything changed when OZ split into three factions: The United Earth Sphere Alliance or simply The Alliance, Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations or Union, and OZ.

These three nations possessed similar weapons, having come from one military group in the past, but over time things have changed. While OZ and the Alliance focused on improving their units, the Leo and Aries, the Union took the designs of the two and created their own series of mass produced units. The Flag and Enact.

With the gain of independence and power, the struggle for control and domination of the elevators began. Humanity's lust for power fueled their desire to battle, turning the war into a Zero Sum Game. Even in the future—the 23rd century, man has still not united in the name of peace.

_Far out in space_

The deep darkness of space seemed vast and endless. Space has only brought a new territory for humanity to fight in. The broken armor pieces of mobile suits lied out in space like trash in the sea. A small clutter of parts began to fluctuate as the clutter glowed a light green before changing and revealing itself to be a space ship. The ship was sleek and slender, sporting a gray and ceil color scheme. The front was round and smooth, joining together at the end in a shape that resembled a shark nose. The ship's mid-section was encased by a cylinder attachment that held more containers. The containers rested on the ships sides, top, and bottom. The body slimmed out to the back where two cone shaped objects glowed an effervescent green.

Inside this ship a woman with long burgundy colored hair sat at the center of the room. She wore a white space suit. A helmet rested on the back of her suit connected to the rear attachment on the sturdy chest piece. She looked at the open space, seeing Earth in all of its beauty. She sighed inwardly. Her hands shook slightly, anxious about what would occur next. She looked to her right at a young female in a similar normal suit. "Send the Meisters…" she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am" the pink haired female said.

The carrier attachments rotated as each set the objet inside onto the ship's catapult. Four carriers shot out of the catapult making their way toward Earth. The final carrier was shaped more like a small shuttle. Two yellow lines on the back gave it a quick distinction from a regular shuttle. Part of its front was exposed showing a red and white armor piece. The final carrier launches from the ship and heads off. The five objects headed toward the blue planet, diverging toward five different areas, disguising themselves as shooting stars.

The burgundy haired woman watched the five leaving, headed toward their destinations carefully. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as the reality of what they planned to do cloud her thoughts like an itch she couldn't ignore. She looked at the Earth with resolve in her eyes, fully believing in what they were unleashing to the world. "It's begun…" she commented.

The other crewmembers on the bridge watched, staring at the Earth as they too wondered what would occur now that their mission had begun.

At the helm, a dark haired male took hold of the wheel and piloted the ship toward Earth. "Ptolemaios, proceeding to the mission point." The ship moved smoothly through space, leaving behind a trail of green particles.

The burgundy haired woman stood and left the bridge. "Contact me if anything occurs."

"Yes ma'am." A light brown haired girl said.

_OZ resource Satellite_

Soldiers in the Satellite relaxed as they saw nothing on the radar. One of the soldiers on the scanners noticed a disturbance as his sensors fuzzed up and the sound broke apart. "Commander, something's wrong with my equipment. There's a moving object confirmed, but I can't get a solid image of the object. " The commander moved toward his scanner and looked at the soldier's screen. The image seemed blurry and distorted. There was a slight image of an object on the screen.

The commander sighed looking at the screen. "Where's it headed."

"It was detected at Lagrange point AX…" the soldier looked at the screen looking over the images and trajectory line. "It seemed to be moving in the GY position. Estimated time until it reaches Earth, six hundred seconds."

"Is it just one?"

"No sir, the radars have faintly picked up on five metal objects."

The commander turned his head, thinking about what to do. He didn't want to bother checking the five objects himself, assuming they were nothing to be concerned about. "Zechs is in the atmosphere; let him know what we found. It's probably some old parts of a satellite floating around or something else like that."

"Yes sir,"

_Zech's location_

Hovering near the Earth's atmosphere was a deep blue sonic jet carrier headed toward Earth. Inside the carrier two soldiers sat at the front. Both wore a black uniform with additions of a dark shade of yellow and burgundy. Behind them a man sat in a formal fashion, resting one leg on top of another. He looked down at a report held in place by a clipboard, reading it quietly.

"Lieutenant Zechs, surveillance is reporting a meteorite" one of the soldiers informed.

Zechs scoffed lightly at the news from the surveillance team. "Figures, the satellite surveillance folks are practically blind. They really think a meteorite would ride a wave course to enter the Earth's atmosphere?"

"So, it's just as OZ headquarters told us."

"Right, it's possibly the work of this _Celestial Being_. How many of them can this carrier catch up with?"

The other soldier looked at the routes taken by the so called meteorites. "Just one, the one headed for Eastern Eurasia"

"One will do just dandy. A higher front line soldier must never rush to battle."

"That's quite the bold statement, sir."

Zechs smiled at the soldiers comment. "I told you, I am a true soldier."

The other soldier glances back and smiled. "Well you are the best in OZ. I'm surprise you chose to join us instead of going to the Union's demonstration of their latest machine."

Zechs grinned. "That's quite enough Otto. A true soldier does not need to see his enemy in such a situation. The true value of seeing a new machine is when you fight it yourself."

Otto smiled at the Lieutenant, understanding his words.

The shuttle pilot heads to the point to see this "meteorite".

_White Shuttle_

As the sun slowly, it shined its bright light over the blue planet as the trio colored shuttle hovered over the atmosphere. The pilot sat in the cockpit. He wore a dark blue colored pilot suit of similar design worn by those onboard the Ptolemaios. His suit was more fitting for a pilot, slimmer and designed to be a light extra layer of clothing over his body. His helmet hid his face well behind the violet visor. He looked at the screens in the cockpit. "All areas are functioning. We'll commence operation in seven minutes. Particle dispersal is at minimum level. Increasing the particle output to proper levels for atmospheric descent." The pilot said in a monotone voice.

He turns the right control as if he was revving a motorcycle. The rear of the shuttle released more of the green particles as it neared the atmosphere. The sensors detected a nearby object. The pilot glanced over to see a civilian shuttle. "That wasn't part of the plan…" he said curiously. He had many options but he put his training ahead of his own conscience.

Below was a civilian shuttle preparing to head down to earth. The flaps below the ship closed as it quickened its descent, preparing to head into the atmosphere. Inside, an old man sat by a young female teen. The young teen had a hair of light brown and eyes of Nile blue.

A brief beep sounded as a woman spoke over the intercom. "Mr. Darlian, the shuttle will soon begin to enter the atmosphere, please be sure to fasten your seat belts and remain seated."

Mr. Darlian opened his eyes glancing at the young girl. "What's the matter Relena aren't you glad to be coming home to Earth? We left at the earliest flight for you."

"No, not a bit." She said annoyed by the outcome of their trip.

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend much time with you, but I'm afraid my work keeps getting in the way."

"Father, next time we go out to space, how about leaving yourself some free time?"

She looked at her father but caught a glimpse of something outside of the ship that sparkled brightly. "Father, what is that?"

_White Shuttle_

The shuttle pointed itself toward the civilian craft below. The pilot looked at the screen calculating the path of the shot. "Relative speed to target 01545." The front opened, sliding back as it revealed a barrel of a gun. The right control cocked back, as if gaining some resistance. The control clicked, the feel of it changed slightly. The pilot pulled back on the control and prepared to take aim. "Engaging auto-lock; ready to shoot the obstacle down." Another sound alarmed as he glanced at his left screen. The images displayed a ship at his rear.

"Earth's assault carrier?"

_OZ carrier_

The blue sonic jet carrier caught up to the small shuttle. The sensors were able to get a visual.

"We've caught up. I'll bring it up on screen."

The image appeared on the control panel. The three soldiers looked at the image despite its slight blur. Zechs stares as the white shuttle, finding it humorous that they'd use this method to send in their forces. "So that's their seed, ready to sprout new battles." Zechs continued observing the shuttle noticing it was drawing rather close toward a civilian shuttle. "He has to reduce speed. There's a civilian shuttle up ahead."

"Isn't there a chance that he'd shoot down the civilian shuttle and increase his speed?"

"It's not very likely he's going to shoot it down right in front of us. I imagine he's on a secret mission." Zechs replied with a slight smile.

Zechs noticed a faint trail of particles leaving the shuttle. Zechs watched with great curiosity at what this shuttle was hiding. _"Is it just a shuttle?"_ His curiosity grew as the ship followed this shuttle into the atmosphere.

_White Shuttle_

The pilot grunted, gritting his teeth in anger. "OZ is already on to me…damn it!" He pushed his anger aside, focusing solely on the mission. He pushed a few buttons on the lower left behind the left control handle as the tip of the shuttle released small bursts of thrusts moving the ship out of the civilian shuttle's path. The pilot increased the speed as more particles were released from the thrusters sending the suit down ahead of the civilian shuttle.

The soldiers onboard the carrier kept an eye on the object, seeing it increase its speed.

"The pilot is apparently changing course." Otto commented.

"Is the pilot of that capsule crazy?"

"That is no ordinary shuttle. It seems that this organization is very technologically advanced." Zechs commented as he kept his eyes fixated on the falling object.

In the civilian shuttle, Relena looked as she saw the shuttle descending so quickly. "What's going on, Father? Why is that shuttle going down so quickly?"

Darlian glanced over and noticed the particles. "Celestial Being…." He said softly.

The girl turned around and looked at her father questioningly. "…Celestial…Being?"

_White Shuttle Pilot_

The pilot pushed some buttons behind the controls as the cockpit shook from the atmospheric re-entry. "I've got to head down now. I can't afford to screw up …" he said. He knew it was just a few more moments until the mission began. He had a deadline to make before the mission starts and he did not intend on missing it due to being spotted.

The white shuttle burned in the atmosphere, the armor began to glow a bright yellow at the seams. The pieces were purged as wings spread out revealing the object underneath to be a mobile armor. The suit was white mainly; most of the upper body had a dark blue hue on the armor. The front of the mobile armor was deep red from its shield which had a white outline. Under the shield, a large rifle was stored away attached in an upside down position.

_OZ carrier_

Under his mask; Zech's eyes widened as he had his mouth opened for a moment. "It's a mobile armor?"

Zechs and his men watched as they saw the mobile armor turning itself around.

_Mobile armor pilot_

"I'll shoot down the carrier before initiating the mission…" the pilot said as he turns the mobile armor around.

The OZ carrier continued on course. The pilot looked as he saw the mobile armor turning around and heading towards them. "Looks like its headed straight for us. What do you want us to do?"

"Is my Leo ready?"

"You intend on fighting the new mobile armor?" one of them questioned.

"He wants a fight. I'll give him my best."

Zechs heads to the hangar to get a Leo ready to launch.

The back of the blue ship opened as the Leo slid out. Its shapely design gave it a bulky appearance. It bore a light olive color scheme. The square face made it unique, yet bland. The suit was equipped with a dober gun. The long gray weapon seemed like a sniping weapon. The barrel was long and had a wide mouth at the end. The dober gun rested on the Leo's shoulder. Zechs looked down assuming that the mobile armor was still below him. He looked up hearing the sensors and seeing the red alert light.

"He's above?"

The mobile armor flew down past Zechs as he aimed and fired a round at the suit. The round exploded near the right wing. The shockwave of the blast at such close proximities caused minor trouble for the suit. The cockpit shook as the pilot continued descending. The pilot felt the left handle becoming unresponsive and heavier. "Left drive system malfunctioning. He's good…."

Zechs gave the order for the suits to pursue this mobile armor as he looked down, finding himself intrigued by the suit.

The pilot stepped on the left thruster and moved a handle on the ceiling forward. The shield and rifle bent down, disconnecting from the back. The suit's wings pulled in slightly closer toward a small protrusion on its back. The arm bends down and the claws flipped back. The hands shot out of the forearms. The side skirt disconnected from the hinges revealing the lower area of the torso that connected to its hips. The legs extended out and rotated aligning itself with the body. Finally, the suit grabbed a hold of its shield and rifle. The mobile armor transformed into a mobile suit in midair as it continued its descent.

"It transformed?" Zechs said in shock.

"Lieutenant, let us handle this mobile suit." The two Aries left the Leo after attaching a parachute to the suits back. Zechs narrowed his eyes as he didn't like the thought of his men heading down there. He noticed how the suit didn't seem to show any sort of damage to the dober gun's round.

"_I thought only the Alliance, Oz, and Union had the technology to build mobile suits…and that armor. I wonder"_ he thought.

_Ptolemy_

The ship continued on its course, almost nearing its destination to start the mission. "Miss Sumeragi!" the light brown haired girl looked at the screen on her station.

Inside a room Sumeragi turned around to look at the pink haired girl. "What is it Christina?" She had a canteen in hand taking in large gulps of the liquid inside.

"Wing has released its cover before the intended time!"

"What? Sumeragi coughed and spat out the contents of her canteen. The amber colored contents floated about her room as she looked at Christina.

"You're drinking?" she questioned

"Never mind that, what's going on?"

"Wing seems to be engaging two units. We can't confirm which units they are unless we're closer." The pink haired girl commented, her tone serious and calm.

Sumeragi thought for a moment as she thinks back to her planning and probability testing. "There was a chance that they would be spotted…but Veda and My predictions came out at a 20% chance of detection…what's going on here..?" she thought. She blitzed out of her room and headed back toward the bridge. Christina looked at her screen wondering where Sumeragi went.

"Miss Sumeragi!" she shouted.

The door to the bridge opened and Sumeragi stepped in. "Connect me through, Feldt." She requested.

"Roger," Feldt said as she establishes the COM-link with Wing's pilot and the Ptolemy.

_Wing_

The pilot held onto the controls tightly as he narrowed his eyes. He knew he would have to eliminate all of the forces if he wanted to make it there on time for the mission. "Hm?" the pilot heard a voice on his communicator he had in his ear. "Sumeragi?" he questioned.

"What's going on, Heero?"

"Somehow I've been spotted."

Sumeragi hated when her missions plan go awry, even if it diverged in the slightest way without her approval. "How many units?"

"Three. Two Aries and a Leo."

Sumeragi quickly thought of a plan. The numbers of enemies were small and the likelihood of one of the pilots being someone skillful was slim. She acted hastily giving out orders to Heero. "Understood, your mission will be to eliminate those forces. You have ten minutes to reach the Union's demonstration."

Heero narrows his eyes as he glanced back. The Aries fired their machine guns at him. Some rounds hit the Wing's armor while many of them missed, it didn't seem to concern Heero due to the make of the mobile suit's armor. "Mission accepted." He said.

Wing turned around and aimed its rifle. The crosshairs hovered over the two suits as the rifle charged. "I-it moved!" one of the pilots said

"Shut up and keep firing" the other yelled. The pilots in the Aries continued to fire ignoring what Heero did. Wing took aim at the suits. Heero pushes the trigger and a large pink beam fires out of the rifle engulfing the two suits and destroying them.

Zechs looked as he saw the destruction caused by the rifle. "Two suits in one shot, not too shabby…." He said.

Heero locks onto the last suit as he let the crosshairs hover over the Leo. He fires the rifle again, but Zechs saw the maneuver and jettison's the parachute and dober gun, dodging the blast and dove down at the Wing.

Heero grunted looking at the time. "I don't have time for this…." He said to himself as he saw the Leo pull out a saber from the round shield. The Leo swung its saber but the Wing caught the forearm and stops it. Zechs decides to trap the pilot as he locks the suit in a hold. He got out and stood on the cockpit hatch seeing a marking on the Wing, GUNDAM. He couldn't help but stand there for the slight seconds he had before jumping.

Heero's eyes widened as he fires the Vulcans and machine cannons at the empty Leo destroying it. He then heads to the mission point as the Wing transformed back to its bird mode. Heero narrowed his eyes as he pushed the gundam to fly faster.

Zechs watched as he slowly drifts down to the ocean, using the parachute to slow his descent. "Gundam…just what is a Gundam?"

_Ptolemy_

Sumeragi looked as she saw the Wing leave and continue on course.

"Wing has continued on course with mission, five minutes until Phase one begins." Feldt informs.

Sumeragi wanted to think more about what was going on. How did Heero and Wing get spotted when their increase of GN particles during descent should have hid them? She pushed those thoughts back into her mind as she focused on the mission.

_Union Demonstration_

The Union hosted an open demonstration of their Flag unit. The suit showed how efficiently it could move and how powerful it was. Whereas the Leo and Aries still contained a slight bulky design, the Flag was a model in the mobile suit line. Having a thin designed body allowed it flexibility and high maneuverability in the atmosphere. The day's demonstration featured a light green Flag, shooting various dummy targets consisting of balloons and other similar targets.

A man with gelled back hair watched the demonstration. He had ice blue eyes that shined in the sun. Among everyone in the crowds and seats, he wore a rather unorthodox set of clothing. His suit seemed more like something out of humanity's golden age of nineteenth century clothing. Next to him sat a woman wearing something of similar fashion. Her brown hair was tied up and two small bundles rested behind her head. She watched as the mobile suit moved, but she could not understand why the man wanted to see all of this. _"That armor is lightweight; it wouldn't stand a chance against any of our units. Still, I wonder why Treize wishes to see this thing."_

Down below standing by the seats two males watched the Flag with extreme pride. One male stood tall wearing a lab coat. He had small frame glasses that fit his skinny physique. His brown hair tied into a ponytail. Standing beside this male was a man whose short blond hair contrasted to the others brown. The male was slightly shorter than the other, but his body was more built and fit for combat. He wore a blue uniform with matching cap. The blond smiled looking at the crowd, spotting Treize.

"Well I'll be. Billy, see who's in the crowd?"

Billy glanced over and looked around the crowd. It took him a brief moment to spot Treize, but once he did he smirked. "Looks like our Flag caught the attention of the great leader of OZ's Special Forces."

"It should. The suit is going to revolutionize how we build suits from now on. And it's all thanks to the smart tech guys like you." The blond said smiling at him.

"Well I shouldn't take all the credit. It was a team effort and you pilots are the ones that use them, so I think most of the credit should go to you." He paused and looked at the Flag noticing the pilot's amateurish movements. "I still can't believe they chose him to pilot in the demonstration instead of you, Graham."

"Doesn't matter to me, I'd already piloted it in multiple practice sessions, and I piloted the prototype before."

Treize continued watching the Flags performance. He noticed how the suit landed and the impression it caused on the ground and how long it took the suit to return to the sky. _"It may look lightweight, but that suits heavier than our Leos…"_

Even though Treize saw a fault in the suits makeup, he couldn't help but admire the suit itself and where this conflict—this war had taken humanity. He smiled joyfully while he watched the suit like a child fascinated by a magnificent show. The woman sitting by him grew agitated, finding no real reason to be here.

"Why do you feel that we need to be here, Your Excellency?" she asks.

"OZ may be the largest military group since the divergence, but the Union is shown to have the most potential. Can you not see how the new Flag unit flows elegantly as if the pilot were fighting in the battle himself?"

"I'm sorry. I do not see how this suit is greater. It pales in comparison to our long lasting Leo suits." She said apologetically.

The Flag stopped as the pilot got out and yelled. "I heard that, I'll bet you a thousand dollars I'll take out ten Leo's in this Flag!"

"I apologize once again. It seems I was wrong on one account. The Flag's communication device is superior to the Leos, if it means that it's unnecessarily louder" she comments rudely directing her insult at the pilot.

"Hey why don't you come down here and say that to my—"

The pilots signal died out. The only thing everyone in the area heard was annoying fuzz.

Billy and Graham looked about as they tried to figure out what was going on with the Flag's communication system. They ran toward the suit. Graham stopped when a large shadow casts over his body. He looked up to see a large mobile suit coming down at them. He ran towards Billy and pushed him out of the way. The two knelt down to the ground as they looked at this machine.

The people looked up as they saw a mobile suit that they've never seen before appear in front of the Flag. Its bright red shield connected to its left arm and in its left hand, the long rifle. Its back contained a small protrusion that looked like a cone that had its pointed end removed. A wheel like device on the protrusion spun as green particles were released slowly across the area. People were stunned by this and tried to call their nations, families, and friends. They all looked down to see their phones unresponsive..

"My phone won't work..!" many shouted. People looked at their phones confused by what was happening. Graham stood looking at the suit, specifically the light produced on its back. "What's with that light?"

Heero sat in the cockpit calm and focused. "Beginning phase one." Heero said to himself.

Treize stood up in interest of this new mobile suit. "Is that another new model of the Union's?"

"I don't believe so…we should leave now. They're telling everyone to evacuate the area."

"Just a moment, Lady Une."

Graham wanted a closer look at this new suit but he had nothing to zoom in with. He looked around finding nothing. He sighed disappointedly looking at the suit.

The pilot of the Flag looked at the mobile suit in front of him yelling at him obnoxiously. When Heero gave no response to him the pilot got into the suit and grinned. "Fine if you won't talk in your suit, I'll just have to cut that suit up until you do!"

"I'm Patrick Colasour, one of the Union's top Aces!" the Flag pulled out a sonic blade and channels the plasma energy into the blade and creates a plasma sword. The Flag thrusts the blade forward toward the Wing.

Wing moved to the side, dodging the thrust. The shield rotated allowing it easier access to its sabers. The shield separated, the lower half bent down. As this occurred a beam saber handle was pushed out, allowing Wing to take hold. Wing pulled out beam saber and slashed the arm of the Flag away, cutting the arm stopping at the shoulder.

Patrick and everyone still present stared in awe at how fast this new machine moved. Patrick grunted and yelled at the new suit. "But I'm a—"

Patrick couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw the Wing aiming its rifle at the suit. Heero sets the particle blast output to 10%. Heero pulls the trigger as the beam shot out of the rifle. The beam shot was still powerful, but not enough to destroy a lot of the Flag's armor, leaving the pilot alive.

The Flag fell down from the force of the close range blast. Wing flew up and heads out of the area, leaving everyone shocked and confused.

"Lady Une, look at that…that light from the back of the suit…" Treize said.

"Mr. Treize, we should leave now. The Union will not let whoever did this get away that easily. The area will become a battlefield."

It pained Treize with the thought of leaving a battle but it wouldn't be one he desired to see. He nods in agreement as they took their leave.

Graham watched this mobile suit leaving his sights. He looked at the light, staring at it. He glanced down to his comrade's suit and noticed how the blast dispersed. _"That weapon…it's got such a high degree of control, to be able to disable our Flag with just a blast like that. Our forces don't stand a chance as we are now…"_

Wing flew calmly in the air headed to the rendezvous point. Wing transformed into its bird mode increasing its speed. It neared the Union's mobile suit facility. The Union's forces sent out their new Flags and, its predecessor, the Enacts. The squadron of suits flew towards Wing attacking it and firing their linear rifles. Wing moved smoothly in the atmosphere, dodging the shots with ease. The suits followed Wing like mindless machines. Wing rose up and stopped abruptly allowing the forces to fly ahead. It transforms once again and rushed at the group armed with its saber and rifle. Wing slashed at the nearby suits, destroying two to three in one swing. It flew to higher altitudes and aimed its rifle firing large burst shots.

Within moments the squadrons were reduced to nothing.

Heero sighed continuing on route toward the rendezvous.

_Ptolemy_

Ptolemaios cruised in at their mission point and stopped. "Wing has passed the extended time for Phase One. It is most likely in Phase Two."

"Have all gundams attack," Sumeragi said as she entered the bridge. She held her canteen once again.

Christine looked at her and groaned. "Again?"

"What? That last bump was a stressful situation, but now it's all smooth sailing for Celestial Being's debut." Sumeragi commented taking a sip. She smiled knowing full well that the incident wasn't something she couldn't handle, but it worked for a good excuse for her to drink on the job.

_Gundams_

At a mobile suit manufacturing base, everything seemed silent as the night when suddenly one of the compartments in the base explodes as a beam slashed through the containers. Within minutes the base and all the surrounding areas were on fire. In the middle of the base a mobile suit stood tall and mighty. It had an armor that was black as the shadows of the night. The shoulder armor extended out and curved in the shape of bat wings. The suit looked around the flaming building and destroyed all of the cameras, concealing its presence. It laid the long weapon on its right shoulder, the beam curved like the scythe of the reaper. It seemed as calm as its pilot.

The suit stood still as mobile suits rushed at it counterattacking. The pilot smirked. "This is Duo Maxwell; I've destroyed the main monitor here. Now I just got to slice my way out of this battle." Duo had long brown hair that was tied back and braided. Duo wore a black suit that looked like a one piece outfit. The arms were folded up past his elbows showing a white hue underneath the black cloth.

At another base, the mobile suits were bombarded with fire as a red and orange suit walked up to them and kept a constant rate of fire. It raised its left arm which had a large red shield connected to a Gatling. The suit fired at the mobile suits as pink rounds left the gun. The suit stopped and looked at another group of suits to its right. The chest opened up and revealed two more Gatling's mounted in the body. Rounds launched out of the chest and slammed into the enemies, obliterating their armor before destroying them.

The pilot sat calmly wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt. His hair grew to one side, covering a portion of his face. "The original mission was to just stop you from fighting, but if you're so determined to fight then I'll destroy everything! Battle record 001: Name, Trowa Barton, for the record." A small round black robotic object sat on a small holder to Trowa's right. The robot's side flapped up like ears. The eyes flashed as the round robot rotated and looked at him.

"Recording! Recording!" The mobile suit's shoulder armor opened and released missiles, destroying the enemy suits.

At the Desert, a group of Leos searched for the falling star. One of the suits stopped and looked at another. "Are you sure it's here?" an old man asked.

"This is the right location, it should be in the vicinity." A younger soldier replied. They searched blindly through the sands when one of their suits was sliced in two. The soldiers looked around frantically. "What's going on?" the older man asked. A curved blade resembling a shotel rose from the sand like a shark's dorsal fin. It swam through the sand slicing up the unsuspecting suits.

"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" The two remaining suits slid down a dune and looked around searching for the enemy. Their rear sensors blared, but it was too late. A black and white colored suit bursts through the dune they stood in front of and destroyed them with ease. The suit stood covered in the sand it hid under. The pilot moved a pair of goggles away from his face. He looked at the destroyed units sadly. "Quatre here, I've killed the enemy." He sighed, "May the lives I take lead to a world of peace…"he said softly to himself as he looked up to the sky.

The final attack caused ships to go up a flame. A mobile suit stood on top of a sinking ship. Its right arm greatly extended. Its end resembled a dragon's head while its length curved easily like a serpent's body. The suit's arm curved and unleashed a blast of fire, burning everything to the ground. The suit stood triumphant in destroying the ships, suits and rebelling soldiers along. "Wufei here, targets are destroyed."

Back in Ptolemy reports from the Meisters came in. "Meisters have reported, Phase Two, Three, Four, and Five, complete." Christine said.

"Good, prepared to upload the message to all major networks." Sumeragi ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am" Feldt said.

Later that day the major networks of the world received a video message. When the connection between the video and the attacks was made, nearly all networks played the video. People all around the world watched as the message was broadcast. The video began with an old, bald, and bearded man sitting in a chair with a unique blue and yellow emblem on the floor.

The old man looked at the camera as if he were looking into the eyes of every human being on earth. "I would like to announce to all humans who were born and raised on Earth, we are Celestial Being. We are a private armed force, equipped with the mobile weapon, Gundam."

**Well that's the revised chapter/actual first chapter for this story. This story is not a traditional one of course, it's technically not a true crossover I know that. Since this is not the average crossover, this will take longer to update, yes I said update. For a long while I've put it off and thought about working on it when I have no more stories, but ideas keep popping into my head and most of them are regular crossovers. I won't make you guys wait very long if I can help it. This is something that's really delicate and has to be executed correctly so you guys can get the right feel I'm shooting for in this story. The previous first chapter was just to give you an idea of what I was planning on doing. Now that you know, I hope you enjoy this new story even if the wait is probably going to be terribly long. I can assure you this; at the very least it will get a MONTHLY update. Again sorry for fooling you guys about the update. Once this story gets going I'll delete the old chapter one so this becomes the actual chapter one, which I'll do when chapter 2 is up so there won't be too much confusion**

**I have another story in the works and it should be up soon, since I feel very motivated to write it. I won't reveal what it is but it until I post it.**

**Enjoy and I don't ask this often but feel that I'd like to at the beginning of every story. Please read and review. And sorry for the long AN but some are necessary and I know most long ones are annoying/tedious to read at times.**

**P.S I know I may have butchered Treize's outfit era/year.**


End file.
